Right Now
by Forgotten-Kioku-no-Reimei
Summary: One Shot. Song Fic. Rated just to be safe. Kagome's left alone on a balcony, waiting for Inuyasha on their wedding anniversary. But, Inuyasha never....(read and fiiind oouuuut)


**Right Now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Happy now? You've killed my life long dream! I guess I'll just have to marry him! Then, I will own him! Oooorrrr maybe I'll just give Takahashi a cookie in exchange for soul ownership and power over Inuyasha! Muahahahahahaaa... ::preheats oven::**

Lyrics are from "Leave" by JoJo.

One-shot Song Fic

A/N: This is dedicated to my best friend Sara.

Updates on stories: Between two worlds: that's prolly gunna come down lol

Wish Upon A Star: I'm still working on it! The rest of ch.4 coming soon! Thanks so much for staying with me!!

Okay, I'm sorry ive been sooo lazy with Wish Upon A Star! Ive been soo incredibly busy and life has been crazy! Thank you all sooo much for reviewing and staying with me! You have no idea how much it means to me when I get your reviews! They're always wonderful! Thank you soo much! I hope you guys like this!

_This is for thoughts_

**This is for emphasis**

_**This is song lyrics**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome leaned against the edge of the railing on the balcony. She stared above at a silvery moon and sighed heavily.

_"All dressed up and nowhere to go."_ Kagome laughed silently, only allowing a weak smile to show. Inuyasha promised to meet her on the balcony so they could celebrate their one-year wedding anniversary. Kagome was dressed in a sparkling red evening gown, her hair was up in a fancy bun with two loose curls in front and her makeup looked natural. She was absolutely stunning.

**_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So why don't you come sit and to me talk and tell me how were gonna be together, always_**

As far as Kagome had been concerned, their marriage had been going great. Sure Inuyasha would phone to tell her that he'd be late and on occasion, just not show. But Kagome knew he had good reasons for his actions. She would never doubt him, especially since she had given up everything that meant something to her for him. That included seeing her family, even though she lived in the present time and since they had used the jewel to save Kohaku, she couldn't see anyone from the feudal era. Kagome loved him more than life itself.

**_Hope you know when it's late at night, I hold on to my pillow tight, and think about how you promised me forever_**

**_I never knew that anyone, Could make me feel this way_**

**_Now that your here boy all I want Is just the chance to say_**

Kagome turned her gaze to the lake below, allowing herself to become enchanted by the incoming and outgoing waves. Thoughts of the night Inuyasha had proposed to her swirled around her breaking heart.

----------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Get inside already! You'll catch a cold!" Kagome's clothes and hair were soaked. She had been begging the stubborn hanyou to come inside the hut and warm up by the fire. She jumped as a loud clap of thunder rang through out the feudal era. Kagome must have been an amusing site because a laugh emerged from the tree limbs above.

"Lady Kagome! Please come inside, you'll get sick!" Sango's voice called out to Kagome.

"I'll be inside soon Sango! I promise!" Kagome turned to face her surrogate sister and gave her a reassuring smile. Kagome watched as Miroku walked up to Sango and whispered something in her ear. The demon slayer nodded with a solemn look upon her face.

"Just be careful." With that, the door to the hut dropped. Kagome screamed as lightning ran across the clouds and another powerful clap of thunder hit. Inuyasha just laughed.

"Please Inuya-shaaa!" Kagome felt herself being lifted up into the branches by Inuyasha's protective grip. He set her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. "C'mon Inuyasha! This isn't safe! We could be electrocuted!" Kagome then again felt herself being lifted up and re-adjusted, so that she sat on the limb slightly above Inuyasha.

"We need to talk Kagome." Golden eyes stared into her amber ones with a stone hard seriousness.

"What is it?"  
"Kagome, we've known each other for three years now. You've accepted me as I am, not as you want me to be. You've even put your own life on the line to save mine." Inuyasha has to take a breath; his heart was beating at an amazing speed.

"Aww, You're so cute Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly lost grip on her slippery branch and fell backwards with a scream. The next thing she knew, she was being held bridal style in the arms of her best friend, gently dropping to the ground. _"We **have** been through a lot, haven't we?"_ Kagome smiled at her thoughts as her feet made contact with the grass. Both of them were soaked to the bone. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, arms crossed.

"Anyway wench, we've been though a lot together and no matter what has happened, you've never left my side. You've made me feel like I belong and that I matter in the world. All the pain I've ever felt disappears when I'm with you and I don't even realize it! I'm able to laugh and be happy. No one has ever done that for me Kagome. **No- one**." Inuyasha dropped down to one knee, reached into his kimono (A/n: I can't spell the actual name for it so sorry!) and pulled out a small black box, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring anyone could ever imagine. Tears began to fill Kagome's eyes. She couldn't believe that he had just purposed to her like that! "Like I was saying wench, will you marry me?" Kagome's mouth dropped open and she was unable to speak.

"Feh. I'm sorry. Just forget it." Inuyasha turned to leap back into his tree. The rain picked up and another flash of lightning traced its way across the dark sky.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" he turned around.

"What? Listen Kagome, if you don't want to, then I understand."

"Yes." The rain continued to pour.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
Cause I know about her (who?) and wonder (why) how I bought all the lies,  
Said you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**_

_"That was the best night of my life. You've made me so happy, I can't believe we've been married for one year. I love you with all my heart and soul Inuyasha. I hope you know that, even if you're not here."_ Kagome thought to herself. She starred back into the same moon that had been watching her for so long. _"I guess he got tied up at work." _Kagome's lonesome eyes smiled weakly another heavy sigh escaped her mouth. _"Oh well." _She shrugged and with a final glance at the night sky, she headed in.

After securely locking the glass doors that lead to the balcony behind her, Kagome turned down the hallway, heels clicking as she went. The elevator doors opened with a 'ding' and Kagome stepped inside, still smiling sadly. She loved her husband too much to be upset. A few floors later, the doors opened with another 'ding' and she stepped out with her apartment keys already in hand. Kagome continued down the familiar hallway, reading the door numbers as she went _"121, 122, 123, 125, 129...Here I am, apartment 137."_ She thought. Inuyasha's voice could be heard through the door.

_**Tell me why your looking so confused, when i'm the one who didn't know the truth,  
How could you ever be so cold, to go behind my back and call my friend **_

_**Boy you must have gone and bumped your head, cause you left her number on your phone**_

_**(So now after all it's said and done) maybe i'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one) well it didn't work out that way**_

_"He must be taking a business call. I'd better be quiet or he'll get mad." _Kagome placed a hand on the door knob, realizing it was open; she turned it and let herself in quietly. She set down her purse and put her shoes under the end table that was next to the door. _"I'll sneak up and surprise him."_ She smiled when she heard Inuyasha's voice again.

"Kikyo..."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name. _"Did he just say...no. He wouldn't. He couldn't."_ Kagome's feet picked up the pace in fear and panic. The bedroom door was closed. _"No..."_ Kagome heard a voice other than Inuyasha's though the door. _"No, this can't be right! No!"_ Kagome turned the knob and the door flew open. She could have sworn her heart stopped.

**Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
Cause i know about her (who?) and wonder (why) how I bought all the lies,  
Said you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**

Right before her eyes in **their **bed, lay Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. He shot up in bed.

"Kikyo!" Kagome felt the tears sting her eyes, but would not allow them to fall.

"Kagome!" the hanyou's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "I can explain!" Kikyo sat there in a bra, shooting an evil smirk at Kagome.

"Oh yeah? I can explain it too Inuyasha! How could you do this to me? Our **wedding anniversary**!! How long?"

"He's mine you pathetic girl. He was never yours, so just drop it and leave." Kikyo stood up.  
"Shut-up you dirty, home-wrecking whore!"

"Calm down Kagome, just listen for a minute!" Inuyasha didn't want the neighbors to hear.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down when **you're **the one standing in your boxers with that whore next to you! O**n our _wedding anniversary_**!! You've been with her **all **along haven't you? **Haven't you**?

_**Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
Cause i know about her (who?) and wonder (why) how I bought all the lies,  
Said you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**_

"Of course he has you foolish girl."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Kagome turned and began pulling items from drawers. She took Inuyasha's clothing by the handfuls and dropped them off the balcony that leads out form the bedroom. Kikyo's clothing followed moments after. Kagome picked up a picture frame and threw it at Inuyasha, hitting him in the head. Kikyo rushed to his side.

"Kagome! Stop! Listen!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders.

"Get off of me you mangy mutt!" Kagome shook free of his grasp.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He'd been caught in the act and there was no way to get out of it. A few days after he and Kagome were wed, Kikyo found a way through the well and to him. From that day on, they had been having an affair.

_**I wanted you right here with me, but I have no choice you gotta leave,  
Because my heart is breaking, with every word i'm saying,  
I gave up everything I had on something that just wouldn't last,  
But I refuse to cry, no tears will fall from these...eyes  
Get out!**_

"Don't you Kagome me! Get out! NOW! Get out!" Kagome took the rest of his non-clothing items and made a pile in the middle of the outside hallway. That way, everyone could see what kind of a man he was. All of the clothing had been dumped off the three story high balcony and into a field. Pictures were shredded into confetti and sprinkled over the pile. By now, all the noise had brought the neighbors and with the front door wide open, no secrets were with held. "And here's your ring back! Maybe **that **whore will make a better wife than I did! I gave up my friends and family for you! I never doubted nor questioned you for a moment. So have a nice life Inuyasha and stay out of mine!" Kagome slammed the door in their face, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo to search for their clothes in a bra, thong, and a pair of boxer shorts.

_**Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
Cause i know about her (who?) and wonder (why) how I bought all the lies,  
Said you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**_

_**Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me (you and me)  
**_

Kagome curled up on the couch and allowed herself to cry the tears that had burned her eyes for so long. In her hand, she held a picture of her and Inuyasha underneath the God Tree in mid-autumn. It was taken the day before he proposed.

_**It's too late (now) and i can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
Cause i know about her (who?) and wonder (why) how I bought all the lies,  
Said you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**_

**_Get out, (leave) you and me (its too late) too late,  
You, about her (who, why)  
You said you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

A/N: sooo whadja think? R&R!!! PS: sry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!! This computer is mean and won't check it. Plus, Im lazy and can't pick out my mistakes! SORRY!


End file.
